BAD BLOOD
by Knight of Tabitha
Summary: An old enemy returns bearing surprising new abilities and secrets. Will the Agents of Shield survive or are they merely stepping stones as a villain claims his destiny? Slight Jessica Jones and DareDevil crossover.


Peter looked at his staff he couldn't help but feel proud for so long he'd struggled but he was finally here he was running his own five-star restaurant in New York City. He felt like he had made it. He was a big shot people knew not mess with him he had in certain circles earned a vicious reputation.

He was texting a business partner when something strange caught his eye a man in a purple suit surrounded by more guys in suits walked into the restaurant and took a seat in the far back away from all windows and close to the exit. Before Peter could get a good look at him the light of the sun reflected off a glass window temporarily blinding him.

Peter didn't think anything of it until about a fifteen minutes later there was the sound of someone standing up on a table it was the sound of a man yelling "Anyone who is not affiliated with this restaurant in a work related capacity leave! Go back to work, home or where ever it is you came from. The rest of you will attend to me as the only and last customer of the day."

A strange thing happened right then everyone did as this man said Peter didn't even know but he went straight over to the man passing through what must have been his security detail and asked "Welcome Sir, are you enjoying your time at our lovely establishment?" Peter was shocked he didn't scream he just smiled and greeted his customer like he was supposed to yet if he could he'd scream at the sight of his skin the man had purple skin.

The Purple Man smirked playing along "Well I have to say I am in love with this look you have looks like a royal palace mixed with a fabulous hotel. I won't be paying sadly also if you'll look over their I have some people stopping by delivering some high quality items your fine with that I'm sure. Also you would love to keep me company till my date arrives."

Peter looked over at the entrance and saw people bringing in beautiful dresses, and club wear things a woman might wear on a night out on the town. Peter didn't understand why but he was perfectly fine with it. He even sat across at the table with the Purple Man who was pouring a glass of expensive wine "I must say sometimes it takes dying to make a man appreciate the finer things in life. Well in my case dying, being possessed by an alien slug, and consequently discovering I could regenerate with the added bonus of being able to make anyone do anything I want. Though I must confess I really wish my skin and hair didn't turn purple.

"Okay you know I should start from the beginning so… a couple of years ago I died. I know big shocker. Anyway I thought it was the end of the line and I accepted that but then a few months later I wake up and it turns out I had been taken over by an alien slug. Talk about disgusting but unbeknownst to this thing my death some-how triggered some dormant mutated genes in my body. Over the course of those months it was inside me, my body was undergoing a strange evolution like a caterpillar in a cocoon.

"When I came to I felt like I had a horrible splitting headache. Then that thing tried to drive me crazy because It was panicking and never had something like that happen before. Basically I screamed for it to get out never saw it again but I realized I could take advantage of my new talents and decided I should start living large. However SHIELD still wants me dead well not me they want It dead. They think I'm still dead."

Peter was taken aback by this man's story he'd have dismissed it as nonsense if he had heard it from a random nobody but this man with his unusual appearance was clearly telling the truth. "So did you get these abilities through some weird lab accident?"

The Purple Man laughed "No ironically I was born with them and didn't even know it. You see now mind you I just found out this stuff just fairly recently anyway a couple months after I woke up or whatever I had been living underground testing the limits of my abilities when I learned my younger brother had gotten sick and needed a transplant now I had myself anonymously tested to see if I was a match the little bit later the doctors tell me that not only am I not a match but I'm not even related to my younger brother.

"This of course shocked me so I did some investigating where learned that apparently I had been bought at birth and given away by my birth parents who were doctors. Apparently I was at risk of being still born or something so my biological mother used an experimental drug she designed based on a formula she and my dad used on my biological older brother named Kevin who they up and abandoned. They discovered I had the potential to develop abilities similar his so they abandoned me to a family of monsters the Wards. They sold me for no more than a hundred bucks.

"Now I knew I needed to start over purple skin or no purple skin so I decided to take my birth name Zebediah but I didn't care for Thompson so I decided to go with the surname Kevin chose Kilgrave. What do you think? I think Zebediah Kilgrave is a good strong name especially for a man starting over with his life.

"Which brings me to why I am here I understand a Phil Coulson has a reservation here something he does every year his own way of splurging I imagine. I need closure with him real closure and I also need it with some of our old friends. Particularly a woman I haven't seen in some time. The answer as to why is simple one cannot begin anew without burning some bridges and though my bridges with these people have burned they haven't gone. However, Peter I have one more thing I need from you before Coulson shows up, I need a certain name and address." The Purple Man explained.

A few hours later Coulson was in a cab with Daisy "Coulson I don't understand why we're going to this five-star restaurant. Shouldn't we be hunting that thing inside Ward? Does this have something to do with HYDRA?"

"No Daisy this is just something I do every year. A lot of the time I'm under a lot of stress so when I can I come to this place to treat myself to something nice. Everyone needs a ritual you know."

"Do you regret it?" Daisy asked hesitant.

Coulson didn't even need to ask what she was talking about "No Ward was out of control he needed to be put down."

"I'm not saying he didn't but do you think you… did it for the right reasons."

"We're done talking about this." Coulson spoke abruptly cutting her off. When the cab stopped they got out and Daisy was marveled by the sight of the restaurant it was like a golden palace on the outside "Breath taking isn't it?" Coulson asked smiling.

"Yeah that's one word for it." Daisy answered.

They walked in Daisy felt out of place she was dressed in jeans and a jacket. They thought something was off the place should have been busy but it was barren aside from waiters and other staff.

They were seated at the largest round table with enough seats for six people in the center of the restaurant. After a few minutes the song Bad Blood sung by Taylor Swift started to play. It wasn't Taylor's version though this was more rock n' roll in style it was sung by Silence the City.

Coulson and Daisy traded strange looks they wondered why this song was playing and why this version. That was what they were wondering the song stopped and an all too familiar voice spoke "Now this is just my opinion but I think that song can be applied to all of us. Even Fitz, Simmons and May."

Coulson and Daisy were shocked it was Ward or maybe that thing inside of him Coulson reached for his gun Daisy was about to use her powers but then Ward said "Stop." And they did.

Neither understood it was this an unseen power the Inhuman hadn't shown? Ward just grinned "Wow I don't know how that works but I love it Skye aim your hands at Coulson. Coulson aim your gun at her abdomen." He burst into an excited laughter "Wow I mean wow I use to think you were impressive Skye but wow I'm just I mean not to brag but your way out classed. I guess it's a pen and sword thing really." Ward sighed taking a deep breath "Skye I had some clothes brought in go into the bathroom with them change into something pretty and don't do anything sneaky. Coulson and I are going to have a little chat."

Coulson was shocked to see Daisy obey him she grabbed some dresses and shoes and went into the bathroom Coulson glared at Ward realizing the truth "It's you some-how isnt it? It's you Ward. How is this possible I-"

"Murdered me? Yes but as you can see I'm not dead well not anymore. You see Skye's not the only foster kid you had on your team. I should thank you though I mean if you hadn't killed me my healing factor wouldn't have kicked in and I wouldn't have ended up like well this. Though I could do without the new hair and skin color but oh well."

"What do you want?" Coulson asked trying to keep his composer.

"What I've always wanted Phil. You don't mind if I call you Phil? I mean we've known each other so long and have done so much I feel we should be on a first name basis. Oh and I never understood how we could be a, as Fitz put it family when we just used surnames and in light of that I should tell you Phil it's not Ward anymore it's Kilgrave, Zebediah Kilgrave. Oh and if Skye does anything like some-how manages to kill me you're going take that knife right there and cut out your own throat. Now let's sit down and enjoy."

"Are you planning on abducting Daisy?" Coulson asked smiling arrogantly "I'd have thought you'd learn from the last two times she's not interested."

Ward or rather Zebediah Kilgrave smirked "You know if I wanted to I could make her love me Phil. I could make her smile at the sight of me I could make it so she never speaks foul word about me. I could make her kiss me as passionately as she used to. I could make her the mother of my children." Coulson's slammed his non robotic hand onto the table Ward laughed "Not so cocky now are you Phil? You know I used to look up to you I used to and don't laugh but I used to secretly want to be like you at least back in the beginning. Now I just hate you."

"And Daisy?"

"Who? Oh Skye yeah I admit if there's one thing I'll never get over its ruining what I had with her and Fitz but I tend to think if you and the rest of the self-appointed judges of right and wrong weren't in the picture she would have forgiven me in time. I mean we all forgave her or have you forgotten I wasn't the only one who joined your team with ulterior motives?" Ward asked his tone turning from cocky to angry "So did you or the others say anything to her to screw up my chances with her?"

"No." Coulson spoke firmly "You screwed it all up with her all on your own. The moment she knew you were with the people that nearly killed her she was done with you."

Ward took a moment Coulson's words were blunt but Ward knew they were true "Yeah well going off on her own was her choice wasn't it? Besides what were my options? If I had come forward you or Furry would have had me killed or locked up or the wrong person would have found out I talked and we'd all have died. For all I knew you could have been keeping an eye on me for Garrette. I wonder once I'm gone how any of you will ever survive."

"What are you talking about?"

Ward shook his head "Oh come on practically everything you guys do is aimed towards capturing me, and or killing me. You guys are as obsessed with me as I was with Skye I mean Daisy. Wow Daisy? I mean really I honestly prefer Skye. Daisy just sounds so… mundane and girly. Oh don't look at me like that. You honestly think you are better than me?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright well what about when you had Mike and what's his name pointing guns at Kara to get leverage on me! At that point Kara had done nothing to warrant such aggression. Well aside from being with me. So don't sit there acting superior when your hands have been as dirty as mine. Then again SHIELD has always been like that it's only evil when it's not aligning with your own interests. Tell me if Kara and I, just vanished went somewhere to live out some normal apple pie life and never went after Bobbi would you have honestly left me alone?"

Coulson fought to answer but the words just came out "I never would have stopped I'd have eliminated any threat no matter what."

Ward burst out laughing "I knew it! That's why you made T.A.H.I.T.I. my only way out! You only care about control that's what you are really about! You never cared about any of us. You just wanted control." Coulson tried to refute his accusations but before he could get a single word out Ward yelled "Be quiet! Go stand in the corner where I can't see you and take the knife with you!"

Daisy came back shortly dressed in a leather strapless mini dress. She took Ward's breath away "Wow…" He stuttered "You look… just wow."

"What do you want Ward?"

"Kilgrave, it's Zebediah Kilgrave now." He corrected then continued "and honestly I just want us for now. By that I mean I want that drink I mean you said if I ever wanted to talk we could have a drink some time."

She gave him a sad look "We said a lot of things back then."

"Yeah I know we did. Have a seat our food will be hear shortly." He blushed as she sat "I'm sorry it's just wow you look amazing I think this might be the first time in years we've been so civil. I remember the first time we met I… I honestly was just wow. There I was just doing my job and of all the luck I got to meet the most beautiful…"

"I'm going to kill you, you sick son of a bitch."

"Oh I'm sick? You sold me out to my abusive foster brother, I know I said foster brother it's a long story. Any way I seem to remember you smiling you enjoyed pulling one over on me toying with my emotions not once but twice. I mean I'm cold but that was all just on a whole different level. I actually had a plan you know, I had the most beautiful house bought for us out in the country. I almost took you there on the craziest whim when we were on that plane before the dinner where you tipped off the cops, part of me just wanted to take you there away from Garrette."

"From SHIELD?"

"Well you can't say they are exactly good for you I mean you haven't exactly been on the receiving end of good fortune lately. Your mom tried to kill you, your dad killed her to protect you from her and how did you repay him? By letting Coulson scramble his brains I mean ouch." Ward smirked.

"How do you know?"

"About that? Easy I just asked May she's bringing Fitz and Simmons here soon. I know everything that's been happening with you. So what would you like to eat?"

"I'm not hungry." She replied.

"Sure you are now I could make you but I'd rather you make your own choices Daisy. So what do you want to eat?"

"I'll have whatever you are having."

"Alright." Ward snapped his fingers and all the waiters came out carrying the most expensive dish "I had every meal prepared in advance. Just for you."

"What are you hoping for? Do think I'll forgive you after a fancy meal?"

"No, no I'm just being nice. Do you want to forgive me Daisy?"

"I've already told Coulson I will never forgive you. You have killed too many people to ever be redeemed in anyway." She said fully resolved.

Ward looked at her completely amused "How many do you think SHIELD kills? How many do you think die as collateral damage? How many innocent poor souls do you May has killed who were really just hired security? Men just trying to put food on the table for their families. Yeah I'm a monster sure. Now I know you won't forgive me but that's not the same as wanting to, so do you want to forgive me? Make sure to answer me honestly."

Daisy tried to fight the words but they just came out and she said…


End file.
